Forged in Fire (Old Version)
by D2b
Summary: Captured by a terrorist organisation in the summer after his second year, Harry Potter is tortured and experimented on in the hopes of creating a super soldier serum. Seven months later, genius billionaire Tony Stark joins him as a prisoner of the Ten Rings, teaming up with Ho Yinsen the group plan an escape. *Rewrite in Progress*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

' **Broken'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 28.01.2010_

He was going to die.

He never thought his life would end this way, the great Tony Stark forced to build a missile for terrorists and then disposed of. To be honest he'd always imagined his death at a very old age after pleasing two beautiful models, perhaps even three.

He refused to accept this situation, he refused to die like this, Tony Stark was no-one's slave.

Jumping at the sound of the door opening, Tony looked up. Surely they couldn't expect results that fast, it had only been an hour since the leader demand he built the Jericho.

"Stay back," muttered Yinsen, indicating for Tony to step back from the door.

Backing away, Tony watched at the metal cell door swung open, allowing two of their captors to enter, carrying the broken and beaten form of a teenager between them.

Dropping the teen on a camp bed, the two terrorist left the cell, locking the door behind them. Kneeling down, Yinsen set to work clean the blood from the teen, revealing the true severity of his injuries.

Tony wanted to be sick, the boy couldn't be more than about fourteen. Nearly every part of him was injured, a large cut running from his forehead to his chin had gouged through his left eye, both his legs appeared to be broken and he was missing several fingers and toes.

"Oh god," muttered Tony, feeling a fire light inside of him, "They're monsters."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," assured Yinsen as he set one of the boy's legs.

"What do mean, fine?" exclaimed Tony, "I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure he won't last the night!"

"They do this to him every week, I just have to make sure I set any broken bones before he heals," replied Yinsen, finishing setting the boy's other leg.

Tony opened his mouth to reply be stopped short as he watched as the boy's injuries begin to heal at an incredible rate. Tony stared as the slash on the boy's face healed completely, his legs repaired themselves with a series of sickening snaps and his missing fingers and toes grew back.

"Impossible," breathed Tony.

"He's enhanced," spoke Yinsen, "If I had to guess I'd say a modified version of the super soldier serum."

"What's his name?" asked Tony, watching as the boy finished healing, but stayed lying flat on his back, his unfocused eyes pointing at the ceiling.

"I don't know, he's never said a word," answered Yinsen, "They broke him long before they took me, I call him Khalid, it's means-"

"Eternal," finished Tony.

"I didn't think you knew Arabic," stated Yinsen.

"I don't, I did a semester on it in college to impress a girl," explained Tony, "Pretty much all I remember is that and the Arabic for 'I didn't sleep with your wife'."

"So, why are you here?" queried Tony, "Why did they take you?"

"I'm a doctor of biochemistry," responded Yinsen, "I was taken to create a super soldier serum from Khalid's blood."

"I'm guessing so far it hasn't worked," muttered Tony.

"No, the last attempt killed the one who took it," replied Yinsen, "They seem to think Khalid knows the secret behind how to make the serum work."

"That's why they're torturing him," stated Tony.

"Correct," affirmed Yinsen.

"I wondered what happened, how he ended up here," spoke Tony.

* * *

 _Little Whinging / Seven Months Earlier_

Glaring at the retreating forms of his relatives, Harry Potter grabbed his heavy trunk and lifted it out of the car. Reaching back in Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, the snowy owl asleep inside.

"Come on, this might be the last time you get to stretch your wings before we go back to Hogwarts," spoke Harry, unlocking the cage, rousing his owl.

Hedwig gave Harry a sleepy glare but hopped out of her cage and took flight. Harry sighed, he was scared, when he'd left the Dursleys' house last summer it had come after weeks of being locked in his room with bars on the window and involved a flying Ford Anglia.

It almost made him want to fight the Basilisk again, _almost_.

"Hurry up, boy!" barked Vernon from the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Coming Uncle Vernon," replied Harry, shutting the car boot and dragging his trunk to the door.

"In quick!" ordered Vernon, "Trunk under the stairs, keep the cage!"

Following instructions Harry deposited the trunk on his old bed in the cupboard under the stairs and shut the door.

"In here," snapped Vernon, indicating to the lounge as he locked the cupboard door, "And leave the cage here for now."

Putting the cage down and walking into the lounge, Harry took a seat on the sofa, while Vernon shut the door and dropped into his armchair.

"You're lucky we agreed to take you back after that stunt last summer," grumbled Vernon, "But this year I'm going to lay down some ground rules, understood?"

"Understood," responded Harry.

"Good, now you're aunt will write out a list of chores for you, if she asks you to do anything, you do it," explained Vernon, "Now, in return, your owl can come and go, at night only, and keep your friends updated that you're fine. And if you behave yourself we'll allow some books out of your trunk to keep on your room only, so you can do your homework, got it?"

Pushing the urge to make a sarcastic remark down Harry replied, "Yes, sir."

"Now it's time for your punishment," spoke Vernon, picking up Dudley's Smeltings stick from the coffee table, "Hand out!"

Calming himself, Harry slowly raised his left hand and held it out.

"Good," smiled Vernon, his eyes glinting manically, "Let's begin."

Flinching as the cane came down, Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting as it dug into the palm of his hand over and over.

After what felt like an eternity Vernon stopped, "Now wasn't that ea-"

Opening his eyes, Harry quickly in the sight of his Uncle's rapidly purpling face. Looking down at his hand, Harry's mouth fell open, the wound from the cane was nearly completely healed.

"Phoenix tears," breathed Harry.

"You _freak_ , you dare use magic in my home!" yelled Vernon, standing and grabbing Harry's throat, lifting him up, "I'll give you something you won't heal!"

Wheezing, Harry watched from his increasingly blurry vision as his aunt slammed the door open, screaming at his uncle to let him go.

Gathering the last of his strength, Harry lashed out with his foot. Screaming, Vernon dropped Harry as he collapsed to the floor, cradling his crotch.

Storming past his aunt, Harry ripped the understairs cupboard door open, easily breaking the lock and grabbing his trunk. Dragging it behind him, Harry marched towards the door when it was suddenly blown off its hinges, sending Harry flying backwards.

* * *

 _Present Day_

With a gasp Khalid woke, sitting bolt upright, gasping and covered in sweat.

"You alright?"

Looking around, Khalid saw Stark sat at a workstation fiddling with some machine.

Glaring, Khalid swung his feet over the edge of the bed, staring at the ground.

"Those scars you've got," spoke Tony, "They're from before you got your powers, aren't they."

Khalid looked down and continued to ignore the man.

"Who was it?" queried Toby, "Who abused you?"

Khalid froze.

"I know what those kind of scars look like," continued Tony, "I see them in the mirror every morning."

Walking over, Tony sat on the camp bed next to Khalid.

"When I was kid my parents barely had any time for me, our butler, Jarvis, practically raised me," explained Tony, "He died when I was 8, cancer, so my parents hired a new butler."

"He was nice at first, he gained my trust," spoke Tony, "But then he turned nasty, he'd hit me for nothing and convince me I deserved it. It went on for years, he left one day and never came back, got bored I guess."

Tony sighed and fell into a calm silence, the sound was Yinsen light snoring.

"Harry."

"Pardon," blurted Tony, turning to face Khalid, in the two weeks he'd been here the teen hadn't said a single word.

"My name's Harry," muttered the teen with a scratching voice.

"Pleased to meet you Harry," replied Tony, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

' **Picking up the Pieces'**

* * *

 _Hogwarts / 18.03.2010_

Albus Dumbledore let out a sad sigh, it was all his fault.

He should seen the signs, the tatty clothes, the ever so slightly too thin frame, his shy, nervous nature. But he'd been so eager to believe the Dursleys could change for the better he'd doomed a child to an abusive home.

Albus could still remember the day after Voldemort's demise as if it was yesterday. He'd spent nearly the entire day in the Wizengamot fighting to keep Harry from falling into Lucius Malfoy's hands that he hadn't realised the mistake he was making.

A loud chime disturbed Albus from his thoughts, making him straighten up in his chair.

"Enter," spoke Albus, watching as his office door swung open to admit five individuals, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley.

Conjuring up chairs in colours matching their house, Albus schooled his features, hiding the near overwhelming guilt he felt inside of him.

After Harry's disappearance in June, Albus had reformed the Order of the Phoenix when it became apparent the Ministry investigation was going nowhere.

"Any news?" queried Albus, stroking Fawkes.

"The Auror office has just officially stopped searching for Harry," spoke Kingsley, a Senior Auror and the only member of the current Order to not be an original member.

"What now?" asked Minerva, pursing her lips, "What about the investigation?"

"Closed as well," answered Kingsley, a dark look on his face.

"Someone's paid Fudge off," muttered Arthur, he and Molly had taken Harry's disappearance the hardest, feeling as though they had failed him.

"My money's on Malfoy," grumbled Moody, magical eye spinning around, constantly scanning the office.

"Malfoy hasn't made any _donations_ in nearly three months," commented Severus, "However, the Notts made a rather generous _donation_ to Fudge's re-election fund just last week."

"I still reckon Malfoy's behind it," grunted Moody.

"I've read his mind, he has no occlumency barriers, he didn't do it," explained Severus, frowning, "Besides he was hosting that gala the same day."

"Nott wasn't at the gala," stated Kingsley, "Pretty notable by his absence actually."

"Have you found anything in his mind?" questioned Albus, turning to look at Severus.

"He has decent barriers, any attempt to pass them and he'd know," spoke Severus, "I'd have to brute force my way in."

"We need to know," stated Albus.

"I can get a private meeting with him," answered Severus, "But if he figures out he's been oblivated my cover will be blown."

"That's a risk we have to take," assured Albus, watching as Severus agreed with a nod of his head, marvelling at how much Severus' opinion of Harry had changed since the extent of his abuse had come to light.

"Understood," responded Severus, pausing for a second, "There is another issue I'd like to raise."

"Go ahead," spoke Albus.

"I received a letter from Draco this morning," informed Severus, "It's the first I've heard from him since August, the strangest thing it was sent by muggle post, from Florida."

"What did it say?" inquired Albus.

"Very little, just that he was okay," replied Severus, "That he's not at Durmstrang like his father is claiming."

"Very interesting," mused Albus, "It's wonder what made him decide to run away, perhaps he discovered his father was behind the attacks last year."

"It is possible," agreed Severus.

"Seems the kid's got more balls than I thought it was possible for a Malfoy to have," chuckled Moody, taking a swig of his hip flask.

"Must you be so crass?" snapped Minerva, "And that better not be firewhiskey in that flask of yours."

"Damn cat," grumbled Moody, tucking his flask away.

"It's decided then, I will go to Florida to find young Mr. Malfoy," spoke Albus, "Severus, you will interrogate Mr. Nott, Kingsley, do you have any news regarding Sirius Black."

"Nothing of note, a sighting near Hogsmeade again," informed Kingsley, "We believe his focus isn't on Harry but Remus Lupin."

"Maybe he wants to get the full set," commented Moody, "He betrayed Potter, killed Pettigrew, now he's trying to kill Lupin to finish what he started."

"Sever the ties to his old life," added Arthur.

"Albus, there is something I wish to discuss with you," stated Minerva, "Privately."

"Very well," responded Albus, "If you would mi-"

"We get it, we'll get lost," interrupted Moody, standing and hobbling to the door, followed by Kingsley, Arthur and Severus.

Once the door had shut, Albus turned to look at Minerva, "What's the problem?"

"Miss Granger and the youngest Mr. Weasley," answered Minerva, pursing her lips, "I'm concerned about them."

"How so?" queried Albus, "To my knowledge both doing very well in their classes."

"That's what concerns me," explained Minerva, "Mr. Weasley has made an incredible improvement in grades from last year, even dropping one of his more useless subject options for Arithmancy."

Albus smiled, Minerva's hatred of Divination never ceased to amaze him, "I don't see how this is a problem."

"That isn't the most concerning part, I lent Miss Granger the school time-turner and now I've heard from Septima that Mr. Weasley was asking about time-turner calculations," explained Minerva.

Albus frowned, "They're going to attempt to stop Harry from being taken."

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 04.02.2010_

"That is not a Jericho missile," commented Yinsen, looking over Tony shoulder at a circular device which glowed with blue light.

"Yep, it isn't," replied Tony, examining his creation, "It's a miniaturised arc reactor, I have a larger one powering a factory in Miami."

"What's the output?" asked Yinsen.

"Eight gigajoules per second," answered Tony, continuing to check for flaws.

"That's incredible," muttered Yinsen, "It could power the electromagnet in your chest for fifty lifetimes."

Tony smiled, "Or something really big for-"

"Magic," spoke Harry, walking over to the workstation and taking the reactor from Tony's hand, "How did you design this?"

"I didn't, I just miniaturised my father's design," explained Tony, frowning.

"Then someone with magic helped him," stated Harry, turning the reactor over, "I can feel it drawing magic out of the air, I'd forgotten what it felt like."

Tony frowned, "There's no such thing as-"

"Don't," mumbled Yinsen, "This is the most he's said, don't ruin it."

Harry smiled, "It feels like a wand, in fact."

Turning, Harry pointed the arc reactor at the far wall.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both Tony and Yinsen looked on in shock as a beam of red light shot out of the reactor, detonating on impact with the wall.

"I believe in magic," spoke Tony quickly, his mind buzzing with ideas.

Yinsen chuckled, "That makes so much sense, of course I can't find any genetic markers that explain his healing abilities, it's something else."

Harry turned to face the others, a large grin on his face, "Stark, can you build me one of these."

* * *

 _Hogwarts / 18.03.2010_

"Have you got them?" asked Hermione as Ron entered the abandoned classroom.

"Yep," replied Ron, handing Hermione a roll of parchment.

"Great," smiled Hermione, tapped her wand on the parchment and then on a strange gold device on the desk in front of her.

Ron watched in fascination as the calculations on the parchment jumped into the air and vanished into the device.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Ron, continuing to watch at Hermione unclipped the time-turner from around her neck and slotted it into the device.

"Definitely," assured Hermione, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek, "Now let's get Harry back."

"Alright," nodded Ron as Hermione tapped a date and coordinates into the device.

"Grab hold," spoke Hermione, holding out her hand, which Ron quickly took, "Ready?"

"As I'm ever going to be," answered Ron.

Taking a calming breath, Hermione picked up the device and flicked a large red switch, watching as golden energy flowed down her arm, cocooning her and Ron.

With a loud crack the two vanished just as the classroom door banged open to reveal Albus and Minerva, wands drawn.

Albus sighed, "We're too late."

* * *

 _4 Privet Drive / 29.06.2009_

"Oof!"

Ron groaned, his ribs ached from where Hermione had dropped on him.

"We did it!" cheered Hermione as she clambered to the window of Harry's bedroom, "The Dursleys aren't back yet."

"Urgh," sighed Ron as he pushed himself to his feet, "What's next?"

"The cloak," answered Hermione, turning to face Ron, "Let's go rescue Harry."

"Something's wrong with Scabbers," frowned Ron, pulling his rat out his pocket, watching as it thrashed in pain.

"Why on earth did you bring Scabbers?" demanded Hermione, examining the rat.

"Where else would I leave him?" muttered Ron, shrugging, "Do you think it could be the time-turner?"

"Ron, drop it, now!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing her wand at the rat.

"What are you doing?" questioned Ron.

"That's the textbook reaction of an animagus being taken inside an anti-animagus ward," explained Hermione.

Ron paled and quickly dropped the rat on the floor, watching as it twisted and morphed into a plump, balding man.

"Oh god," gasped Ron, "I slept with you!"

* * *

 **Wow, that's pretty much all I can say about the response the first chapter got. Twelve reviews and over a thousand hits, thank you very much to everyone who read, followed, favourited or reviewed. You all rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **'History Revisited'**

* * *

 _4 Privet Drive / 29.06.2009_

The man scrambled to his knees, nose twitching, at Ron's feet, getting uncomfortably close, "Please, don't turn me in, I was a good pet wasn't I?"

"Ah!" screamed Ron, kicking the man in the crotch and following up with a punch to the face.

Hermione looked on with shock as the man crumpled back to the floor, unconscious.

"When we tell people about this," muttered Ron, massaging his hand, "Can we leave out the part where I screamed?"

"Shh," hushed Hermione, kneeling down and rummaging through the man's battered jacket, "Ah-ha!"

Pulling her hand out of the jacket, Hermione held a bone-white wand in her hand.

"Crap, this so much worse," uttered Ron, paling, "That's You-Know-Who's wand."

"Don't be silly," replied Hermione, examining the wand, "It's got Ollivander's signature on the bottom."

"That's You-Know-Who's wand," repeated Ron, taking the wand from Hermione's hand, "Look here, on the handle."

Hermione gasped, "The Dark Mark!"

"They never found his wand," explained Ron, "Everyone assumed Sirius Black hid it, he was the first to Godric's Hollow that night."

"If this man has You-Know-Who's wand, then," spoke Hermione, pulling up the man's sleeve to reveal a black tattoo, "He's a Death Eater."

"I recognise him, it's just come to me," stated Ron, "He's Peter Pettigrew, he's in loads of the photos Hagrid got Harry."

"As in Order of Merlin, Third Class?" enquired Hermione, turning her head to look at Ron, "The guy Sirius Black killed?"

"Stupefy!" cried Pettigrew as he suddenly raised his other hand, shooting a red bolt of light out a second wand.

"Hermione!" cried Ron as she slumping to floor, drawing his wand and pointing it at Pettigrew climbed to his feet.

"Come on, Weasley," sneered Pettigrew, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"How are you even alive?" questioned Ron, coiled like a spring, ready to attack.

"You really are stupid," spat Pettigrew, "No wonder I always liked Percy more."

"Yeah, and I always wanted an owl, I guess we can't always get what we want," retorted Ron, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" muttered Pettigrew, "Expulso!"

With a crash, Ron was set flying backwards, smashing through the bedroom window and landing on the car parked in the driveway.

Ron groaned as he rolled off the car, desperately trying to keep himself upright.

"Now give me my master's wand," demanded Peter as he floated himself out of the broken window.

"Okay, okay, I give in," sighed Ron, shoulders slumping as he pulled Voldemort's wand out of his jacket, holding it out for Pettigrew to take.

"Idiot child," mumbled Pettigrew as he reached for the wand.

"Expulso!" exclaimed Ron, hitting Pettigrew square in the chest.

Ron watched on as Pettigrew smashed through the front door of the Dursley's house.

"Phew," muttered Ron, "That was a close one."

"Stupefy."

Ron fell to the ground, Voldemort's wand rolling under the Dursley's car, out of sight.

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 23.02.2010_

"It's finished!" grinned Tony, backing away from his workstation.

"Nice," muttered Harry, picking up a silver metal gauntlet, in the palm an even small arc reactor than the one implanted in Tony's chest.

"Try it out," grinned Tony, ever since Harry had been able to use magic again he'd changed dramatic, going from nearly comatose to much more lively, but Tony could still tell was still deep sadness within him.

"Wingardium Leviosa," chanted Harry, aiming the palm of the glove at a mug.

Jerking his hand upwards the mug shot into the air, smashing on impact with the cave ceiling, "Hm, I may need a bit more practice."

"And that glove only has a third of the power my arc reactor has," commented Tony, "Imagine what the suit will be able to do."

"How's that going?" asked Harry, stowing the glove away under his camp bed.

"The wiring in the arms and legs is all done, the outer metal casing for the entire suit, bar the helmet, has been forged," explained Tony, "Another two weeks to build the suit, but I'm nowhere near on the coding."

"I understood, like, twelve percent of that," muttered Harry.

"A month, tops," assured Tony, "Maybe, I hope, you know what, let's call it two."

Harry sighed, slumping down on his camp bed, "Great."

"I swear it get all three of us-" started Tony, stopping once he hear snores, "And you're asleep."

"You need to stop humouring him," spoke Yinsen, looking up from his workstation.

"So you want to sit there and tell me that what he did wasn't magic," argued Tony, "He literally transformed a plate into a bird, do you know how many laws of physics that defies?"

"That's the problem," replied Yinsen calmly, "That range of abilities, this genetic code wouldn't be able to cope, it would unravel."

"That's because he manipulating, this energy force, all around us," argued Tony, "I spent years trying to figure out how the arc reactor worked, now I know!"

Yinsen sighed, "You think you do."

"I'm sorry, what?" questioned Tony.

"He's enhanced, I'm not denying that," responded Yinsen, "But I believe he has illusionary abilities, he makes us think we've seen use magic, he's probably even tricked himself."

"What about the torture?" asked Tony, "Are you saying he imagined that? Being abused as well?"

Yinsen frowned, "Stark, I-"

"That's what I thought," snapped Tony, returning to his workstation, pointedly ignoring Yinsen.

Shuffling slightly in his bed, Harry smiled. For the first time in his life he had someone how really cared about him.

* * *

 _Privet Drive / 29.06.2009_

"Wake up!"

Ron rubbed his eyes, "Five more minutes."

"Ron, get up!" exclaimed Hermione, poking him in the ribs.

"Ah!" grunted Rob as he sat bolt upright, suddenly feeling very sore, "What happened?"

"You tell me, I woke up to devastation all around me," explained Hermione, helping Ron to his feet, "You unconscious, Pettigrew gone, Harry gone, his relatives stunned."

"It's fuzzy, I was dueling Pettigrew, I knocked him out I think, then there was another voice," muttered Ron, rubbing his forehead, "The wand!"

Looking around him, Ron dropped onto his front, reaching under the Dursley's car.

"Got it," grunted Ron, standing up, Voldemort's wand in his hand.

"We need to get going if we're going to rescue Harry," instructed Hermione.

"How, we failed, Harry's probably long gone," mumbled Ron, looking downcast.

"Whoever took Harry, left this behind," informed Hermione, holding up a red Zippo lighter, "It was a Portkey, I've managed to trace it's origin coordinates."

"So we can go after them, you are brilliant Hermione," grinned Ron, leaning down and kissing her.

Hermione broke away, "Enough of that, we can focus on that after we rescue Harry."

"Glad to hear," replied Ron, getting a small smile from Hermione.

"It's nearly eight in the evening now, and we got here a bit after one, Harry was probably taken at about half past one," muttered Hermione, mostly to herself, "Six hours should be enough."

Reaching into her purse, Hermione retrieved the time-turner and the gold device, as well as a shimmering cloak Ron quickly recognised as Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Whoever took Harry left his trunk behind," explained Hermione, "I took out the cloak because I thought it would be useful, I shrunk the trunk and put it in my purse."

"Good thinking," beamed Ron as Hermione flung the cloak over them and started on inputting the time and coordinates into the gold device.

"I've come up with the best name for that, I'm thinking, time-turner amplifier," spoke Ron, "No, that's rubbish, how about Chrono Enhancer."

"We're not calling it that," replied Hermione.

Ron grinned, "Yes we ar-"

Gold energy wrapped around Ron and Hermione and they vanished, cutting Ron off.

* * *

 **Once I have to say thank you for the amazing response the last chapter got. I Initially wanted to make this chapter a couple of hundred words longer but it just wouldn't mesh, so it's a little short for my liking.**

 **Edit 20.04.2017 - Fixed spelling mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

' **Enter the Puppetmaster'**

* * *

 _Wiltshire / 29.06.2009_

"Time travel sucks," muttered Ron as he pushed himself to his feet before helping Hermione up, checking they were both still covered by the cloak.

"Where are we?" questioned Hermione, looking around the opulent great hall, the main doors thrown open to let in a gentle summer breeze.

"Malfoy Manor," replied Ron, pointing out of the open doors to the lawn beyond, filled the upper echelons of the magical community, Lucius Malfoy giving a speech on the stage, "That bastard!"

"The gala," muttered Hermione, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "That means we can't assume Malfoy's father took Harry just because the Portkey came from here, it means it could have been any of the guests here."

"No, I remember my dad saying that Nott Sr. never turned up," spoke Ron, calming down, "But the guest list had him checked in as being here."

"That sounds fishy," mumbled Hermione, the crash of a door slamming making them both jump.

"What was that?" whispered Ron, double checking the cloak was still covering them.

"Oh no, this isn't good," uttered Hermione as Lucius Malfoy walked down the main stairs.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"There's two Malfoys," responded Hermione, turning to face out the main doors, looking the second Lucius Malfoy, still giving his speech on the stage.

* * *

 _4 Privet Drive / One Hour Earlier_

"Pathetic," sneered Lucius as he stepped over the stunned form of Ron, quickly arriving at where the front door had once been, tucking a time-turner under his robes.

Looking down, Lucius taking in the sight in front of him, an undercover Death Eater presumed to be dead and the Boy-Who-Lived, both unconscious, or at least, one of them was.

"Get up and stop pretending, Wormtail," spat Lucius, kicking Pettigrew in the ribs, causing him to jerk.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Pettigrew, dragging himself to his knees, "I'll do whatever you want!"

"Get out of here, go to ground," ordered Lucius, "I'll have use for you later."

"Thank you," murmured Pettigrew, fleeing quickly, vanishing with a crack as soon as he reached the edge of the wards.

"Onto the real business," muttered Lucius, turning and entering the lounge.

"W-Whoever you are, I want you out of my house!" stuttered Vernon, both Petunia and Dudley cowering behind him.

"Now, now, Mr. Dursley," spoke Lucius with his silkiest tone, "I hear you're quite the businessman. So am I."

"So you're here for business?" questioned Vernon, Lucius could practically hear the cogs slowly turning in his head.

"That I am," smirked Lucius, "In fact, you could say I'm the answer to all your problems."

"How so?" queried Vernon, starting to relax.

"The boy, I have an offer for you," answered Lucius, "I'll take him for you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," assured Lucius, "My wife is his closest living relative, by all rights we should have been his guardians."

"So you want to take him in now?" realised Vernon, "Why not earlier?"

"I'm afraid my political rival, I'm sure you know him, Albus Dumbledore, he blocked custody after the death of the Potters," explained Lucius, "The manipulative old man ensured his placement here in the vain hope of using the boy to build a stronger link between the magical and muggle world's."

"Which you don't want," spoke Vernon.

"Exactly, with the boy under my guardianship I can bring him back into the world he belongs," informed Lucius, "Instead of isolating him."

"Very well," uttered Vernon, "Where do I sign?"

With that Petunia seemed to come out of her stupor, "Don't you dare! I swore we'd keep keep him until he turned seventeen!"

"I'm afraid Mrs Dursley that as this is a magical guardianship, only the man's signature is needed," spoke Lucius with a smug smile.

"Excellent," replied Vernon, piggy eyes gleaming, "Now what kind of reimbursement are we talking about?"

"Six million, I've already had it transferred into one of your accounts," answered Lucius, "I believe it's the one you reserve for blackjack and hookers."

"What?" breathed Petunia, turning to look at her husband, "Is that true?"

"Of course it is," sneered Lucius, "Do you really think he'd be satisfied with someone like you?"

"Is this true!" demanded Petunia, Vernon's silence giving her the answer, "It is."

"You bastard!" roared Vernon, charging at Lucius, only making it a few steps before he was stunned.

"I guess I'll have to do this the other way," muttered Lucius before stunning Petunia and Dudley, both joining Vernon on the floor.

"I just couldn't help myself, winding up filthy muggles is just so much fun," mumbled Lucius, quickly binding the three Dursleys with ropes, "Almost as much as torturing them."

Tucking his wand into his robes, Lucius strolled out into the hallway and clapped his hands, looking down at the unconscious form of Harry.

"Mimsy is here," announced a house-elf as she appeared with a crack, "What is master wanting Mimsy to do?"

"How is my younger self doing?" queried Lucius.

"Mimsy is seeing identical master on stage," answered Mimsy, wringing her ears, "He is giving very long speech."

"Good," spoke Lucius, "And Draco?"

"Still in his room," informed Mimsy, "Young master is refusing to join the event."

"Hmm, I'll talk to him when I return," replied Lucius, "Now, I want you to take our new guest to the Manor, the Dungeons, and make sure to keep him stunned."

"Mimsy will do as master wishes," nodded Mimsy, vanishing with a crack, taking Harry with her.

Lucius smiled and leaned down, opening Harry's case. Quickly rooting around, the Malfoy patriarch withdrew his hand, Harry's holly and phoenix wand clutched in it.

Lucius moved to shut the case but paused, seeing Harry's Nimbus 2000. Sure, Draco's broom was a better model, but Lucius was sure his son would get satisfaction of destroying his rival's broom.

Taking the broom, Lucius shut the case and strode out the front door, stepping over Ron and vanishing with a crack.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor_

Draco sighed as he looked out his window, watching the festivities of the gala below. As much as he wanted to be down there with his friends, but he was still avoiding his father.

Only minutes after returning from his second year at Hogwarts this father had sat him down to explain the real events behind the last year. And what he'd heard had horrified him.

His father hadn't cared about who could have been killed, half-bloods, purebloods, not even his own son. The worst part was that once again Harry Potter had come to the rescue.

A sudden knocking grabbed his attention moments before his door slammed open, Lucius striding in.

"Draco, I thought I told you to be at the gala," spoke Lucius, "Why are you here?"

His entire life Draco had idolised his father, copied him, he'd never spoken back to him even once. Well, it was time for that to change.

"Take a flying guess," uttered Draco, refusing to look his father in the eyes.

"How dare you," sneered Lucius, "You will show me due respect!"

"And you think what you did with the diary will make me respect you?" questioned Draco.

"I'd hoped you would," sighed Lucius, "But maybe this will."

Pulling an object out of his pocket, Lucius gave it a tap to return it to its proper size, revealing it to be a Nimbus 2000.

"Have you fully lost it?" questioned Draco as his father handed him the broom, "You do know I have a much better broom?"

"It's not about the model, but about who owns it," replied Lucius with a grin like a shark.

Turning the broom over in his hands, Draco paled, "It's Potter's."

"Exactly," smirked Lucius, "Now you're getting it."

"What have you done with him?" asked Draco.

"Nothing too serious, yet," responded Lucius, "He's our guest for now, oh, and you can keep the broom, do whatever you want with it."

With that, Lucius left, striding away with a superior look on his face, slamming the door behind him dramatically.

"He's gone mad," muttered Draco, without Potter there was no-one around to stop his father's insane schemes, after all, he owned Fudge.

This left Draco one option, one he hated with a passion.

He had to rescue Potter.

* * *

 **And there we are, another chapter. It's been just a week since I started this story and it's already nearly at 10,000 hits. Also, I have come up with a posting schedule: Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays between 15:00 and 16:00 BST.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the awesome response I've gotten so far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And, yeah, I couldn't help myself with the Futurama reference.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

' **Falling Into Place'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 17.03.2010_

"I can't believe it," spoke Yinsen, staring at the large metal suit which towered over him, Tony and Harry, "It's finished."

"What?" grinned Tony, "Did you think I couldn't do it?"

"I'll admit it, Stark," uttered Harry, "When I saw those plans they looked ridiculous, like something out of a comic book."

The scrape of metal and a shout in Arabic made the three jump. Acting quickly. Tony and Yinsen threw a cloth cover over the suit while Harry used his gauntlet to cast a notice-me-not charm over it. Ever since he'd started using the glove he'd been able to cast spells much easier. More so than he ever had with his wand, capable of spells he'd never cast before and didn't even know the incantation for.

Pulling his gauntlet off and stowing it behind the cloth cover, Harry joined Tony and Yinsen in raising his hands above his head, he could only hope his spell held.

"The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology," spoke a man as he entered the workshop, his men flooding in behind him, "With it Genghis Khan created the largest empire the world has ever seen, from the Ukraine to the Pacific."

"Who's he?" whispered Tony, glancing across at Yinsen.

"You can call me Raza," replied the man, cutting off Yinsen, "Of course the good doctor here would know me by another name."

"Faran," stated Yinsen.

"It's funny, I owe the doctor my life," continued Raza, "He was the doctor in the town where I was born, Gulmira, he delivered me when complications in labour arose."

"What do you what?" questioned Tony, "A date for the Jericho?"

"No, no, Mr. Stark, you see today the man who rules the world," responded Raza, suddenly stepping forward and yanking the cover off the exosuit, "Is the man with the most advanced Stark weaponry."

Carefully examining the suit, Raza looked up, "Why are you so shocked? I've known what you were going to do before you even started, do you really think I wanted a Jericho missile, one shot and it's gone?"

No, I knew if I locked you in a cage, you'd build something glorious to get out, and you have," smirked Raza, "Kill them!"

Time seemed to slow as the terrorists raised their guns, fingers moving to their triggers. Diving forward, Harry smashed into Raza, knocking him over and grabbing his gauntlet from behind the suit, stuffing it on.

Looking up, Harry quickly realised the weapons of his captors had moved, all now pointing directly at him. Throwing his gauntleted hand up, Harry watched in surprise as a blue shield appeared in front of him, stopping every single bullet.

"My turn," muttered Harry, casting his mind back to the Chamber of Secrets, "Obliviate!"

Harry grinned as the terrorists, including Raza, stopped in their tracks as he delved into their minds. Stepping back, Harry threw the cover back over the suit and ended his hold over the spell, watching as the terrorists looked around, confused.

"We understand, the Jericho will be ready by tomorrow," spoke Harry, smiling slightly.

"See that you do, I'll be back at noon," snapped Raza, marching out of the workshop, his men following him, the metal doors slamming shut and locking behind them.

Harry sighed as he slumped down in a chair, looking like he'd run a marathon.

"What was that?" questioned Tony, struggling the digest the events of the last few minutes.

"Magic," answered Harry, pulling off his gauntlet, "A memory charm to be more exact, I wiped their memories of the suit."

"That was awesome," grinned Tony.

"Especially since I've never done that spell before," uttered Harry, "And I've only seen it done before once, and the guy doing it accidentally wiped all his own memories."

"That just makes it even more impressive," added Tony, throwing Harry a bottle of water, which he caught with a grateful smile, "But we need to leave, before that deadline tomorrow."

"Agreed," nodded Harry, standing up, "I'm knackered, but my spell will only delay them a short while."

As Tony and Harry got to work, running checks on the suit and packing their belongings in a charmed rucksack respectively, Yinsen stopped to think. All this time he'd held the belief Harry's power was that of a mind-altering variety.

Harry's ability to wipe the minds of their captors only added to that theory, but Yinsen now felt torn, the sound of guns firing, the sound imprinted into his mind, one that haunted his dreams every time he slept. It had been real. That left Yinsen with one, impossible conclusion.

Magic was real.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor / 29.06.2009_

"This is not good," muttered Ron as he and Hermione followed the Lucius Malfoy indoors, "This is so not good!"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione, the two slipped in a door after Lucius.

The two found themselves in a large drawing room with a long ornate table down the centre.

Striding over to a table on the back wall, Lucius poured himself a glass of scotch, taking a seat at the head of the table.

With a flash of light another man appeared, pulling down the hood of his robes to reveal Alphard Nott, who quickly took a seat at Lucius' right hand.

"Is it done?" questioned Lucius.

"It is, the boy has been delivered," replied Nott.

"Good," smirked Lucius, "Leave the Portkey here, I'll destroy it later."

Nott nodded, depositing a tin can on the table as Lucius drained his scotch.

Lucius pulled out a pocket watch, checking it before he spoke, "It's about time for me to take the place of my younger self, make sure you're not seen and wipe your memory of today."

"I will," assured Nott, standing and leaving the room through another door.

"Soon, I will be invincible," spoke Lucius, smirking as he rose to his feet and left the drawing room after Nott.

Waiting for a minute with baited breath, Ron finally spoke, "They've already taken Harry somewhere else, what are we gonna do?"

"The portkey!" muttered Hermione, leaving the protection of the cloak to grab the tin can on the table, tapping it with her wand, "Yes!"

Ron looked on as a set of coordinates rose up out of the used portkey, floating in midair. Hermione smiled and pulling out the Chrono Enhancer, quickly inputting the coordinates, but was forced to drop the device as it glowed red with searing heat.

"What's wrong?" enquired Ron, shrugging off the cloak and joining Hermione as she kneeled down, examining the device as it began to cool.

"I'm not sure," replied Hermione, frowning.

"Can you fix it?" queried Ron, a worried look settling on his face.

"I'm not sure, I only built it, I didn't design it," retorted Hermione, opening up the casing and pulling a screwdriver out of her pocket.

"Come again?" spluttered Ron, "You didn't design it?"

"Keep your voice down, and yes, I didn't design it," urged Hermione, "I found the design in a book."

"Please say that book wasn't in the Restricted Section," sighed Ron.

"Do you want the hard truth or a comforting lie?" returned Hermione, focusing on the device.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, "What if it'd been some sort of trap and blown us up the second we tried to use it?"

"We got the Polyjuice recipe from the Restricted Section," argued Hermione.

"Yeah, and you ended up spending a month in the Hospital Wing looking like you belonged at a furry convention!" retorted Ron hotly.

"Firstly, I don't even want to know how you know what one of those is," replied Hermione, closing up the panel on the Enhancer, "Secondly, I've fixed the device, it was a short circuit."

"I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you didn't design the Chrono Enhancer," sulked Ron.

"Did you really think that me, a fourteen-year old, could create a device to completely break who knows how many laws of magic and physics?" hissed Hermione, "Besides, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"Do you want to shout a bit louder?" spoke Draco calmly as he stepped into the room, "I don't think they can hear you at Hogwarts, yet."

"Expelliarmus," spat Ron, jumping to his feet and firing the spell at Draco, who quickly dodged it.

"As much as it pains me to say this," continued Draco, "I'm here to help you rescue Potter."

"Why the hell would you want that?" demanded Ron, pointing his wand at Draco.

"I fear my father's sanity is, slipping," sighed Draco, "He endangered the entire school with that snake and Potter the only one who can stop his schemes."

"Why should we believe you?" questioned Hermione, standing up, holding the Chrono Enhancer in her hands, finger over the activation button.

"You either accept my help, or I call for the elves, who'll be happy to get my father," retorted Draco.

"Still hiding behind your father, I see," sneered Ron, grabbing Hermione's free hand, "NOW!"

Slamming the button, Hermione watched the golden energy begin encase them as Draco leapt towards.

With the sound like a gunshot the three teens vanished, leaving only an empty room behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

' **The Death of Harry Potter'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 18.03.2010_

With a loud crack Ron, Hermione and Draco appeared from thin air, landing in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow," moaned Ron as he sat up.

"Seconded," grunted Draco, using the cave wall to drag himself to his feet.

"Not good," muttered Hermione, furiously playing with the controls of the Chrono Enhancer.

"What's not good?" questioned Ron, leaning over to look at the device.

"I forgot to program a time destination into the device," replied Hermione, "It defaulted and sent us back the moment we left our time."

"2010?" queried Ron.

"Yes," nodded Hermione, "Now if I jus-"

"You're from the future?" demanded Draco.

"No, you're from the past," retorted Ron.

"You're both right, it's just a matter of perspective," stated Hermione, cutting off an argument before it could begin, "And from your perspective, yes, we're from the future."

"So that means Potter's still missing whenever you're from," spoke Draco.

"We're from right now, March 18th, 2010," informed Hermione, "But at least we made it to the right place."

"Why are you answering his questions?" exclaimed Ron, "His father was the one who took Harry in the first place!"

"It's not his fault," replied Hermione, standing, "Grab hold, let's go before we see Harry."

"Too late," muttered Ron, pointing to the end of the corridor where a lab door opened to reveal Harry being half supported, half dragged by two guards, his left leg missing below the knee.

"Oh god!" gasped Hermione, unable to move as the guards came closer.

"In here!" urged Ron, pushing Hermione with help from Draco into a side room, shutting the door carefully.

"I don't even like Potter and I feel really bad for him," stated Draco, "We need to go back to my time and rescue him."

"We can't," spoke Hermione, regaining her senses, "There's laws to using time-turners, once you know the future, you can't change it."

Ron sighed, "So, we have to rescue Harry now?"

"Yes," confirmed Hermione.

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

Abu Bakaar was a proud member of the Ten Rings, he'd been working for them since he was a child, but for the first time he was truly afraid for his life.

"Status report!" barked Raza, speaking in his native Arabic.

"The test subject shows no new promise," replied Abu, trying his utmost to remain calm, "The doctors have removed his left leg below the knee again, just as they did two months ago, to test his healing ability, a fresh batch of blood has been delivered the doctor for testing."

"And what of Tony Stark?" questioned Raza, pacing the small cave room which served as his office.

"No progress, all he does is request more paper for designs," answered Abu, "But I assure you-"

Raza slammed his fist down on his desk, "You promised that two weeks ago! All Stark has done so far is build that glowing machine in his chest and draw crap!"

Abu paled, "Please-"

Drawing a pistol, Raza pointed it square at Abu, releasing the safety.

"Go on, explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now," spat Raza.

"How uncivilised," spoke a cultured voice.

"You, what are you doing here?" growled Raza, lowering his gun as he looked around him, "After your last visit you said you were finished with the test subject."

"New information has arisen," informed a man with long blond hair as he appeared in front of Raza out of nowhere, "Besides, a Malfoy never gives up. Legilimens."

* * *

Tony watched sadly as Harry tossed and turned in his bed, the gruesome sight of his severed leg slowly regrowing made him want to throw up.

"Is there nothing you can give him for the pain?" asked Tony, turning to look at where Yinsen was running tests on Harry's blood.

"I used the last of my anesthetic on you when you first arrived here," replied Yinsen, frowning, "At least he's asleep."

"It's disgusting," spat Tony, "He's just a kid, I hope who ever does this to him dies a slow and agonising death."

"Just take some comfort from how much you've helped him," spoke Yinsen, glancing across at Tony, "Before you he didn't say a word, he's opening up to you because he feels a kinship with you. You both lost your parents, were abused at a young age, both famous."

"What the first thing you want to do once you get out of here?" asked Tony, changing the subject quickly "Mine's hamburgers, lots of hamburgers."

Yinsen sighed, "I just want to see my family again."

"How long?" asked Tony, rubbing his hands nervously.

"It's 2am now so just two more hours," answered Yinsen, checking a battered pocketwatch, "That's when the guards change shift, now, run over the plan."

Before Tony could speak the workshop doors opened, grabbing both Tony and Yinsen's attention.

"Who the hell is this guy?" questioned Tony as pale man with long blond hair stepped into workshop alone, not even bothering to shut the heavy metal doors behind him.

"Lucius Malfoy, not that I should answer a question to filthy muggle like you," sneered the man, tapping his snake topped cane on the ground, a wave of magic flowing over the floor, freezing both Tony and Yinsen in place.

"Good, just how muggles should be," muttered Lucius to himself as he strode over to where Harry slept on his bed.

Suddenly flipping over, Harry raised his hand, the arc reactor in his gauntlet glowing bright blue as he fired a spell. Caught unawares, Lucius was hit in the chest with the spell, sending him stumbling a few steps.

"So you're not as defenceless as I thought," smirked Lucius as he straightened his robes, "Although I have to commend you on the job you did with that memory charm."

"You, you were the one who took me!" snarled Harry as he slowly stood up, both his legs now whole and unblemished.

"Well, I have to thank Pettigrew for softening you and your friend up for me," commented Lucius nonchalantly.

"My friend?" murmured Harry, "What have you done to Ron and Hermione?"

"Nothing, it seems the Weasley boy tried to rescue you," replied Lucius, "He was stunned by the time I got there."

"If you're lying and you've hurt him," growled Harry, "I'll-"

"You'll do what?" questioned Lucius, "What can you do to stop me?"

Drawing his wand from the shaft of his cane, Lucius pointed it at Harry, firing off a spell. Diving to one side before he could be hit, Harry watched as green light splashed against his bed, staining it black.

"I see you recognise the spell," grinned Lucius, "After all, it was the one that gave you that scar."

"The Killing Curse," muttered Harry.

"Correct, now hold still," sneered Lucius, raising his wand again, "Avada Keda-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Whirling around, Lucius came face-to-face with his son in the doorway to the workshop, clutching his wand in his hand, flanking by Ron and Hermione, the latter still holding the Chrono Enhancer, programmed for a quick getaway.

"Draco, long time, no see," spat Lucius, "I see you joined up with the mudblood and the blood traitor!"

"Bastard!" growled Ron, Hermione's hand on his shoulder calming him somewhat.

"To stop you, that's something I have to do, this ends now!" stated Draco as he caught his father's wand and aiming it directly at its owner, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" yelled Lucius, surprising everyone by producing a second wand from his jacket, blocking the spell.

Harry frowned, "That's my wand!"

"Why yes it," smirked Lucius, "And I must say, it's been working remarkable well for me."

Walking towards his father, Draco continued to fire off spell after spell as each one was blocked. Flicking his wand, Lucius sent a knockback jinx at Draco, sending him crashing backwards, colliding with Ron and Hermione.

With a yell Harry charged at Lucius, but found himself being flung backwards, landing near the still frozen forms of Tony and Yinsen.

"I guess it's time to teach you a lesson," hissed Lucius, aiming his wand at Yinsen, "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!"

Surging forwards, Harry pushed Yinsen out of the way of the Killing Curse, instead taking it directly to the chest. With a flash of green light Harry was rocketed backwards, hitting the cave wall and slumping to the floor, his eyes vacant.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

' **Phoenix Rising'**

* * *

Harry blinked.

"Where am I?"

Pushing himself to his feet Harry looked around him, the place looked familiar, but he couldn't place it, a rustic looking cottage furnished in red and gold.

"Home."

Spinning around, the air froze in Harry's lungs as he came face-to-face with his mother.

"I'm so proud of you," smiled Lily, pulling Harry into a comforting hug, "I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too," choked Harry, barely aware of the tears streaming down his face.

"My brave boy," spoke Lily as she broke away from her son, wiping his tears away.

"Where are we?" questioned Harry, looking around.

"Godric's Hollow," answered Lily, "Home."

"How?" muttered Harry, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No, this is Limbo," replied Lily, "A world between live and dead, it takes the form of the place you feel safest."

"I don't even remember this place," uttered Harry, trying to memorise every detail, "But I have to be dead, Malfoy hit me with a Killing Curse."

"He did, but you're not dead," spoke Lily, "That night, when Voldemort attacked, a piece of his soul latched on to you, accidentally of course."

Harry's face twisted, "There's a bit of Voldemort inside me?"

"There was, it died when Malfoy hit you with that curse," explained Lily, taking Harry's hand, "You have to go back."

"But what if I want to stay?" asked Harry, "Here, with you."

"Oh, Harry, I wish you could," smiled Lily, wiping away tears, "But you can't."

Harry looked at her with pleading eyes, "Tell me why."

"I can't," spoke Lily, reaching out to touch Harry's face, "But I can show you."

Harry suddenly reeled back, image after image flying in front of his eyes.

Opening his eyes, Harry quickly realised his surroundings had completely changed.

"Where am I?" muttered Harry, frowning as he watched Lucius Malfoy sweep into the room, holding something in his hands.

"Malfoy Manor, Lucius' office to be more precise," answered Lily as she appeared from nowhere, next to Harry, "May 30th, 2009."

"But that's the day after I fought the Basilisk, how?" questioned Harry.

"We're not really in the past," explained Lily, taking Harry's hand, "This is just a memory, a vision of the past."

"Why show me this?" queried Harry, frowning.

"Just watch," urged Lily, nodding towards Lucius.

Harry nodded and turned towards where Lucius had sat his desk, placing the object in his hand down, revealing it to be Riddle's diary.

"Damned thing!" spat Lucius, glaring down at the diary, "You nearly cost me everything, my son included!"

Whipping his wand out of his cane and taking aim, releasing a stream of flames, engulfing the diary.

"Impossible," murmured Lucius, watching as the flames died away to reveal the diary unchanged, the hole still pierced in the center.

"You cannot destroy me," hissed a voice, making chills run down Harry's spine.

"No," growled Lucius, "Potter destroyed you!"

"Do you really think I'm that weak, Lucius?" spoke the voice, "That I child could defeat me, Lord Voldemort?"

"This is so not good," muttered Harry as he continued to watch.

"It is time you served me once more," stated Voldemort as a ghostly figure rose out of the diary.

"No!" exclaimed Lucius, raising his wand, "I won't let you control me again."

"You don't have the choice!"

With an unearthly scream, the spectre of Voldemort dived forward, entering Lucius' body before he could even react.

"Hm, this body will do," smirked Lucius, "For now."

With a flash of colour Harry found himself back at the cottage, his mother sat in front of him.

"I understand now," spoke Harry, "I have to go back."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," smiled Lily sadly, hugging Harry tightly, "Do me proud, and keep being the amazing person you are."

"I will," replied Harry, breaking the embrace, "Tell Dad I love him too."

"I will," nodded Lily, echoing Harry's words, "One last thing, Sirius is innocent, Peter was the secret-keeper."

Harry frowned, he had no clue who Sirius or Peter were, but he nodded.

"This way," spoke Lily, gesturing behind her as the front door opened, revealing stark white behind it.

"Goodbye, mum," smiled Harry, stepping forward and taking one last look at Lily.

Lily nodded, "Goodbye, Harry."

Turning away, Harry stepped forward, into the white light.

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 18.03.2010_

"NO!" yelled Hermione, tears running down her face as she stared at the still form of her friend.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, is dead!" cheered Lucius, breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"He can't be gone, he can't!" cried Hermione as Ron held her.

Draco fist tightened, "You bastard!"

Charging at his father again, Draco was flung backwards once more, crashing to ground beside Ron and Hermione, Lucius' wand flying out of his hand.

Feeling a sharp pain in his hand, Draco looked down to see he'd landed on the Chrono Enhancer, shattering the time-turner inside, the sand pouring onto his fingers.

Draco's eyes widened with shock as the sand slowly sunk into his hand, making the skin glow slightly gold for a few seconds before it faded.

"Now, you children bore me," sneered Lucius, recovering himself, "Who to start with first? The mudblood or the blood traitor?"

A sudden yell grasped the attention of Lucius, turning to see the arc reactor in Tony's chest glow brighter as he and Yinsen both broke free of the spell holding them in place.

Charging forward, Tony tackled Lucius to the ground, striking him again and again with his fists.

"Bombarda!"

Tony was flung backwards, landing close to Draco

"Enough!" yelled Lucius, starting to lose his cool, "This ends now!"

Whirling to face his own son, Lucius raised Harry's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" spat Lucius, his face morphing into a look of confusion as the wand in his hand stayed dormant, "Avada Kedavra!"

"I'd like my wand back now."

Spinning to face the source of the voice, Lucius paled in horror, "That's impossible!"

"Surprised? I know I am," grinned Harry, his eyes dancing with mischievous energy.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione, grinning, while Draco sighed with relief.

Lucius once again raised Harry's wand, but soon realised it was gone.

"Looking for this?" grinned Harry, waving his wand, clutched in the hand without his gauntlet.

Glancing behind him, Lucius wandlessly summoned his own wand from where it lay on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Raising his arm with the gauntlet, Harry summoned shield of rock, which exploded on contact with the Killing Curse, stopping it completely.

"My turn," spoke Harry, his eyes suddenly changing colour from emerald to a mixture of red and yellow as a ball of fire appeared in the palm of his gauntlet.

Flinging the ball of fire at Lucius to distract him, Harry charged forward, delivering a solid kick to outside of Lucius' knee. Aiming his hand at Lucius, Harry released some of his magic on Lucius, the force of it near pinning him to the ground.

"Potter!" growled Lucius as he struggled to push himself back to his feet.

"What's wrong, Riddle?" smirked Harry, "Can't find a leg to stand on?"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Lucius, failing to clamber to his feet.

"Riddle?" murmured Ron, looking confused, "Isn't that what You-Know-Who's real name was?"

"Yep," replied Harry, kicking Lucius' wand away.

"As in Tom Riddle?" queried Draco, "Slytherin, Head Boy, half-blood son of a squib and a muggle? I remember my father telling me about him."

"Absolutely," nodded Harry, watching as Lucius finally clambered to his feet.

"I will end you Potter!" snarled Lucius.

"Because that has worked out for you so well so far," retorted Harry, aiming the palm of his gauntlet at Lucius, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Before Lucius could react, he quickly rose into the air, unable to anything more than flail aimlessly.

"Night night," smiled Harry, flicking his wrist, causing Lucius to fly backwards, slamming into the wall, slumping to the floor, unconscious.

Harry suddenly gasped, collapsing to his knees as his eyes slowly returned to their normal emerald colour.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, enveloping Harry in a tight hug.

"R-Ribs," grunted Harry, sighing with relief as Hermione let go.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Hermione.

"It's fine," grunted Harry, "I didn't realise they hurt so much until now."

"Hold still," urged Hermione, pulling up Harry's t-shirt, drawing her wand and aiming at the bruises covering Harry's ribs.

"Don't, I'll be healed soon," responded Harry, giving a little sigh of relief and letting go of his chest, standing and stretching, the bruising fading away.

"How?" questioned Hermione, unable to process Harry's sudden recovery.

"Cool," muttered Ron, grinning, "The phoenix tears, right?"

"Yep," replied Harry with a nod and a smile, "Man, am I glad to see you guys."

"But, that's not possible," stated Hermione, before sighing, "Then again when have you been known to stick the rules."

"Too right," grinned Harry.

"You had me scared there for a minute, kid," spoke Tony as he and Yinsen joined the other four.

"Sure thing, old man," retorted Harry, both he and Tony smiling, while Yinsen looked a little more sombre.

"Wow, you're Tony Stark!" exclaimed Hermione.

"In the flesh," replied Tony.

"Not to be a buzzkill, but we need to leave," caution Yinsen, watching the open workshop door, worry in his eyes.

"That's simple, we can use the way we got here," informed Hermione, "We built a device to enhance a time-turner to travel months back in time to rescue Harry before he was taken, we kinda failed."

"That sounds awesome," complemented Tony.

"Granger, we might have a problem," spoke Draco, holding out the Chrono Enhancer and the smashed time-turner.

"That is not good," sighed Hermione, taking the Chrono Enhancer from Draco, "Anyone out of sync the time stream will get returned to the time and place they first time travelled, there may be a bit of a delay though."

"So me, basically," muttered Draco.

"Yeah," admitted Hermione, "Ron and I will be fine because we're in our right time, just a different place."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense," spoke Ron, frowning, "I remember hearing from Seamus that Malfoy transferred to Durmstrang, but he apparently never showed up, but Dean overheard from some Slytherins that Snape got a letter from Malfoy saying he was in Florida."

"Highly informative," muttered Hermione, "That must be Malfoy's future self and if I were him I'd hide out in the LA area, there's some kind of constant low-level magical inference that makes it impossible to track underage magic there."

"I don't think that matters much right now," grunted Draco, holding up his hand to reveal it was beginning to fade.

"Thanks, for your help," spoke Hermione with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're not too bad," agreed Ron, "For a Malfoy."

"Fuck you, Weasley," retorted Draco, his smile ruining the pretence.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" grinned Ron.

"Go to hell," muttered Draco, barely getting it out before he faded away completely.

"Can I just ask?" spoke Harry, "How did you recruit Malfoy in this whole thing?"

"He kinda forced his way in," replied Hermione, "Didn't really give us the choice."

The sound of footsteps quickly grabbed the group's attention.

"Stark," stated Harry, turning to Tony, "Suit up!"

* * *

 **Wow, this is by far by longest chapter so far, over 2,000 words actually. I'd also like to say thanks for all the hits, over 29,000 for now. The story's also smashed the 100 review mark. So great!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

' **Shattered Cage'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 18.03.2010_

Harry frowned, feeling the strain as a rock wall slowly raised from the ground, sealing off the tunnel to the workshop.

"You okay?" asked Ron, holding Harry up as he finished the wall, sweat running down his face.

"Not dead yet," grunted Harry, glancing over to where Yinsen and Hermione were helping to fit Tony into the suit.

"Why did you call Malfoy, Riddle?" questioned Ron as he helped Harry sit down, "It's been bugging me."

"Me too," chimed in Hermione, looking over at Harry and Ron for a second.

"The diary, I think it had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it," explained Harry, "I thought I destroyed it by stabbing it but it survived, it's been possessing Malfoy ever since."

Harry nodded his head, gesturing to where Malfoy lay, still unconscious and trussed up.

"How?" muttered Ron, frowning.

"Not sure," responded Harry, "We can't break Malfoy out of it either, I check, he doesn't have the diary on him. The only reason I know about this is because I had a vision of it while I was, well, dead."

"Yeah, so are you immortal now?"asked Ron.

"Nope," denied Harry, shaking his head, "This was a one time thing, I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar, the curse destroyed it instead of killing me."

"Cool!" grinned Ron.

"Not magically possible," noted Hermione, continuing to monitor the levels of the suit on the computer.

"Whoa, your scar!" exclaimed Ron, pointing at Harry's forehead.

"What?" frowned Harry, conjuring a mirror and freezing in shock.

Harry couldn't believe it, his scar was nearly gone, little more than a faint red line.

"Whoa," muttered Harry, the mirror vanishing as his hand dropped down.

A sudden explosion rocked the workshop as the wall of stone blocking the tunnel cracked, threatening to break.

"Guys, I think it's time we got outta here!" called Ron, both he and Harry jumping to their feet.

"Nearly done," replied Yinsen, fitting the helmet onto Tony's head and shutting it.

"Let's go!" stated Tony, stepping forward, his suit clanking as he did, "It's party time!"

Stomping forwards, out of the workshop, Tony slammed his armoured fist into stone wall, rocks flying out everywhere.

"Nice work," coughed Harry, waving his hand to clear the dust in the air, "And, I take back my sarcasm."

Harry blinked, looking down the tunnel at the scattered forms of the terrorists, some looked unconscious while he was sure a few would not be walking this one off.

"Impressed yet?" questioned Tony, grinning under his helmet.

"Maybe if you paid attention," retorted Harry, raising his hand, picking up the last terrorist with his magic and slamming him into the wall.

"Liar, you're impressed," muttered Tony, before charging down the tunnel, rounding the corner.

"A little bit, maybe," whispered Harry, before turning to face Ron, Hermione and Yinsen, "Looks like it's time to go."

"We're ready," answered Hermione, stowing the last of Tony, Harry and Yinsen's shrunken belongings in her purse.

"Okay, let's go," spoke Harry, turning to leave, Ron and Hermione joining him.

Yinsen sighed, not moving as the other three began to set off.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, stopping and turning back to face Yinsen.

"I'm not coming," stated Yinsen, refusing to look Harry in the eye.

"Why?" questioned Harry, "I thought you wanted to see your family again?"

"I do," uttered Yinsen, "They're dead, Raza's men killed them."

"You want to die," stated Harry solemnly.

Yinsen sighed, nodding slightly.

"How could you?" spoke Harry, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Why should you care?" muttered Yinsen, "All I've been since Tony arrived is dismissive of your magic."

"You cared about me, tended my wounds when they tortured me," argued Harry, "You sat with me when I had nightmares, that's more than any other adult has ever done for me."

"My parents died when I was fifteen months old," continued Harry, walking towards Yinsen, "Until I was nearly eleven my bedroom was the cupboard under stairs, I had no friends, I was fed the scraps of the table!"

Yinsen looked down, not even looking at Harry.

"When I was seven, I snuck a knife back from the kitchen to my cupboard," explained Harry, "The only thing that stopped me from killing myself was the terrifying thought that my parents would hate me as much as my aunt and uncle."

Yinsen slowly looked up, "Harry, maybe you're just stronger than me."

"No, don't," stated Harry firmly, "When that Killing Curse hit me I didn't just have a vision, I was in Limbo, between life and death, my mum was there, I wanted so much to give up, give in and go with her."

"But she reminded my of my fate, my duty, killing Voldemort," continued Harry, placing a hand on Yinsen's shoulder, "She reminded me that just because my biological family either were dead or hated me, I couldn't make a family for myself, Ron, Hermione, Stark, and, you."

"I don't know," spoke Yinsen, "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"I, no, we can help you," assured Harry, "You've spent the last nine months looking after me, it's time I returned the favour."

"I'll come with you," uttered Yinsen slowly, "It's wanted my family would want me to do."

"Then, let's go," spoke Harry, returning to join Ron and Hermione at the door, Yinsen following him.

* * *

"I came here to kick ass and chew gum," spoke Tony as he entered the final cave, so close he could see the exit, coming face to face with ten of Raza's men, "And I'm all out of-"

Slapping one of the terrorist that ran at him into the wall, Tony sighed, "You had to ruin it."

Charging forward, Tony began to deal out damage to the terrorists, grabbing one my the heels and flailing him around, slamming him into the others. Spinning around, Tony turned to face the final few men, swinging his armoured fist at one of them, only to find him dodge it, Tony's fist slamming into the cave wall, becoming firmly lodged.

"Well, well, looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew," stated Raza smugly as he entered the cave, Abu and a small army of men behind him, "Open him up."

Tony paled as he saw a few men begin to approach, holding axle grinders. Swinging his free arm, Tony desperately tried to knock them away as even more of Raza's men swarming him, holding him in place.

"Bombarda!"

A spell hit Tony's armour, sending Raza's men flying in all directions, but leaving the armour largely undamaged.

"Need a hand?" questioned Harry as he, Ron, Hermione and Yinsen entered the cave.

"Got one of my own," replied Tony, the explosive spell have damaged the rock enough for him to yank his hand free.

"Get them!" commanded Raza, his men charging at the group.

Tony and Harry both charged into battle with Raza's men, the latter making a beeline for Raza himself. Pausing for second for a brief look between them, Ron and Hermione joined the fight.

"This for you," muttered Yinsen to himself, before lashing out at a nearby terrorist, knocking him to the ground and grabbing his gun.

* * *

 **Whew, that was a difficult chapter to write, just couldn't get it written, but I did in the end, if a little late. Unfortunately, I'm away camping for the weekend and I've got a report due in when I get back so I'm going to have to take a short break. Just a week, Chapter Nine will be up most likely on April 27th. Sorry about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

' **Burning Day'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 28.03.2010_

"Batter up!" yelled Tony, flinging one of Raza's men into the air, allowing Harry to hit him with a pulse from his gauntlet.

"This is fun," grinned Ron from where he stood back to back with Hermione, both firing off spells as fast as they could.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," replied Hermione, disarming two of the terrorists, their guns skittering away.

"Time to clean up!" stated Tony, swinging his arm, smashing the two disarmed terrorists into the cave wall, leaving only Raza standing, "And then was one."

Harry flicked his wrist, the gun in Raza's hands going flying, "He's all yours, Yinsen."

Yinsen slowly stepped forwards, pointing his gun at Raza, hands trembling.

"I can't do it," sighed Yinsen, lowing his weapon.

"Pathetic," sneered Raza, raising his hand to reveal a detonator, pressing the button.

A sudden boom rocked the cave, causing them all to stumble, Ron catching Hermione before she could fall.

"We need to get outta here!" called Tony, frowning inside his suit as a small chunk of rock pinged off his helmet.

"Oh crap," muttered Harry, going pale.

"What's wrong?" questioned Hermione.

"Malfoy, Voldemort, whatever," replied Harry, "I meant to bring him with us, but I forgot in all the excitement."

"Forget about him," urged Ron.

"No, I have to go back," stated Harry, turning and running back the way they'd come.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as the cave roof of the tunnel collapsed only seconds after Harry had passed through, cutting them off.

"Like I said, we need to go," spoke Tony.

Ron began to protest, "But Harry-"

"Will be fine, but we won't be if we don't make ourselves scarce," argued Tony, "Let's go!"

Both Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, fear and uncertainty plastered across their faces, before starting to head after Tony.

"I only hope, in whatever world comes after this one," muttered Yinsen, "You suffer for what you've done."

"I am not the villain you'd like to believe," replied Raza calmly, "I fight for my faith."

"If you think your faith requires you to kill someone," spoke Yinsen, turning to follow the others, but pausing for a second, "You're doing it wrong."

With that, Yinsen slowly strode away, joining the other three as they left through the mouth of the cave, feeling sunlight on his face for the first time in months.

* * *

Harry tore down the tunnels, weaving through them with incredible pace, not even realising as his body faintly glowed red with power.

Reaching the workshop, or what remained of it, Harry came to a halt. In front of him stood Lucius, back turned to him.

"It's easier for both of us if you just surrender," warned Harry, aiming the palm of his gauntlet at Lucius, "You don't even have a wand."

"That's what you think," chuckled Lucius, turning to face Harry, a plain elm wand clutched in his hand.

"How?" breathed Harry, shocked, "I checked everywhere on you for a spare, how did you hide it?"

Lucius grimaced slightly, "You don't want to know."

"Ew," muttered Harry, screwing his face up, "Gross."

"Not there, you idiot," snapped Lucius, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a jagged cut.

Harry looked between the blood-soaked wand and the large gash, "Somehow, that's worse."

"Enough," snapped Lucius, firing a killing curse at Harry, who quickly ducked behind a work station.

Diving out of cover, Harry fired off a disarming spell from his gauntlet before hiding behind another counter.

Harry sighed, another Killing Curse flying over his head meaning his Expelliarmus hadn't worked. His face morphing into a look of curiosity, Harry watched as Lucius' curse bounced off a discarded piece of metal.

"Huh, neat," muttered Harry, before surging forward, grabbing a circular shield Tony had created to go with his suit, but decided against, proclaiming it too 'Captain America'.

Strapping the shield to his bare arm, Harry stepped out to face Lucius, ready to block any spells that came his way.

Charging forwards, Harry blocked spell after spell, finally getting close enough to sock Lucius in the face with his gauntlet.

"Nice," grinned Harry as Lucius was flung to the other side of the workshop, landing hard.

"Big mistake, Potter," hissed Lucius, his eyes flashing red, climbing to his feet and aiming his wand at Harry, "Sectumsempra!"

Raising his shield, Harry was forced back a few paces as the spell collided, gouging into the metal.

Bracing himself, Harry panicked as Lucius continued to fire off a variety of spells, ranging from Diffindo to the Blasting Curse.

Digging in, Harry felt the strange fire from earlier begin to surface within him again, his blood felt like it was starting to boil.

"Enough!" roared Harry, his eyes changing to red and yellow, swinging his shield at just the right angle to send Lucius' Reducto back at him.

Quickly shielding himself from his own spell, Lucius watched as Harry began to glow with red energy, the objects in the room beginning to rattle and shake.

"This end now!" spoke Harry, snapping his fingers, scraps of metal and prototype pieces of Tony's armour flying towards him.

Lucius could do nothing but watch in shock as the pieces of metal formed a ramshackle armour covering the front and back of Harry's chest, his shoulders, knees and feet.

"Let's do this!" grinned Harry, looking Lucius in his eyes.

Charging forward, Harry raised his shield, which crackled with red energy as it blocked a Blasting Curse. Swinging a kick at Lucius, Harry forced him back a few steps before following up with a punch to the gut.

"Annoying child," grunted Lucius, wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth.

Flicking his wand, Lucius swung a green whip of energy, wrapping it around Harry's shield arm, yanking it as he could, grinning with pure glee as both the shield and Harry's severed arm flew across the room.

Harry roared in pain, clutching the stump of his severed arm, blood flowing freely from it. Swing the whip again, Lucius wrapped it around Harry's other arm, sizzling on contact with his gauntlet.

"It's over, you've lost Potter, again," gloated Lucius smugly, dragging Harry towards him as the teen dropped to one knee, his gauntlet starting to melt.

Harry closed his eyes only inches away from Lucius. He'd lost, after all he'd been through, this was his final chapter, so soon after cheating death. A sudden burning pain in his severed arm made Harry scream, his eyes flying open.

Looking down, Harry gasped in shock to see his severed arm was on fire, the flames flowing down past the severed stump, forming the shape of his missing arm.

Harry grinned, "Game over!"

Lashing out with a fist of flames, Harry punched Lucius in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

Standing as Lucius' energy whip vanished, Harry glanced down to watch as the flames of his arm faded, revealing a new flesh and bone version underneath.

"It's over, Malfoy, Voldemort, whatever you're calling yourself now," called Harry, approaching Lucius' prone form.

"I'm afraid not, Potter," replied Lucius, standing, revealing his face was covered in strange cracks, reminding Harry of when he'd fought Quirrel.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Harry, looking shocked.

"Nothing, you idiot!" snapped Lucius, "I was never here."

"Never here?" repeated Harry, "I'm looking right at you!"

"Did they teach you nothing at Hogwarts?" asked Lucius condescendingly, raising his left arm as cracked pieces fell away, revealing clay below.

"Woah," muttered Harry.

"Idiot," sighed Lucius, "This isn't the end of this Potter, I'll be coming for you and my wand!"

With that Lucius completely collapsed, leaving behind only his robes and a pile of clay.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor_

Lucius slowly opened his eyes, glancing around his chambers, his eyes landing on the nearby house-elf.

"You, whatever your name is!" called Lucius, "Is there any issues I should know about?"

"None, Master Malfoy," replied Mimsy, curtseying, "You were not attacked during your sleep."

"Good, now get me some food," barked Lucius, watching as the house-elf nodded and vanished with a pop, "The homunculus method is definitely easier than using a time-turner, shame about the loss in magical power though. That will have to be fixed."

* * *

 **Sorry about the lateness, I meant to post this on time but I was out and my phone died, I had to wait until I got home. Anyways, I know a lot of people weren't happy I left Malfoy behind, I kinda hoped you guys wouldn't notice. I basically wanted to split Harry off from the others by going back for him and giving Harry a fight scene to discover more of his new powers.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

' **A Malfoy's Revenge'**

* * *

 _Afghanistan / 18.03.2010_

"He's not coming is he?" called Hermione as she threw herself behind a crate of weapons, Tony waging a war with the remaining terrorists outside the cave.

"We have to go back for him," stated Ron, moving towards the cave entrance, stopped when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"We'll just have to trust he's found another way out," urged Hermione, "we need to go."

"We can't just leave him!" argued Ron, "he wouldn't if it was us in there!"

Turning away, Ron sprinted towards the cave mouth, vanishing into the shadows.

"RON!"

* * *

Harry charged down a tunnel, skidding to a halt as he rounded a corner, finding it a dead end further down. Three of Raza's men were gathered around the wall at the end, with what looked like explosives in their hands. Turning and running away, the terrorists entered a room off the tunnel as the dead end exploded, great clouds of dust being thrown up into the air.

Coughing and waving his hands Harry watched as the dust cleared, revealing a large hole in the wall, light streaming in through it. Shouting at each other in Arabic, Raza's men quickly raced out the hole, not even noticing Harry behind them.

"Nice," grinned Harry, walking towards the hole, only for something in the corner of his eye to catch his attention.

Turning, Harry entered the room the terrorists had sheltered in and bent down, picking up a broomstick-shaped package wrapped in brown paper.

"Whoa," breathed Harry, pulling off the paper to reveal a pristine Firebolt.

Crouching down, Harry opened a large brown sack, finding it filled with wrapped presents, as well as a large amount of letters, all addressed to him.

Resealing the bag, Harry quickly shrunk it and stowed it away in his pocket. Turning and exiting the room a sudden shout grabbed his attention.

"Harry!"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Harry watched as Ron jogged down the corridor towards him.

CRACK!

As his face morphed into a look of horror, Harry started to move towards Ron, feeling as though he was running through treacle.

Ron felt a hand wrap around his neck from behind, stopping him in his tracks. Reaching down, Ron tried to grab his wand from his pocket, a sudden body-bind freezing him in place.

"RON!" yelled Harry, a force picking him up and holding him in place.

"I've missed his," grinned Lucius as he tightened his grip around Ron's neck. "Power, that is."

Reaching down, Lucius rifled through Ron's pockets, tossing aside Ron's own wand, smiling with satisfaction as he found his host's wand.

"Impossible," murmured Lucius, pulling another, bone-white wand from Ron's pockets, grinning with pure elation as it let off green and silver sparks. "I think I'll keep your friend as compensation."

"You bastard!" roared Harry, desperately struggling against the force keeping him in place.

"Flattery won't help you now, Potter," smirked Lucius, "don't forget, a Malfoy always keeps his promises. I promised I'd destroy, this is just the fun way."

CRACK!

Dropping to ground as Lucius disapparated, taking Ron with him, Harry raced to where they'd vanished, dropping to his knees.

"I find you, Ron!" swore Harry, slamming his armoured fist on the ground. "I promise."

Leaning back, Harry yelled with all his might, a red aura surrounding him.

"It was personal before," spoke Harry once he'd calmed down. "Now it's revenge."

Reaching down, Harry carefully picked up Ron's wand, stowing it away in his pockets.

Standing and turning to face the hole in the cave wall, Harry's eyes changed to a warm red, his aura flaring to form the shape of a phoenix.

"I am, Phoenix."

* * *

"Look!" called Hermione, pointing as a figure on a broomstick swooped down towards them. "It's Harry!"

Turning, Tony and Yinsen turned to watch as Harry landed, shrinking the Firebolt and dropping into his pocket in one swift move.

Racing over, Hermione came to a stop. "Where's Ron?"

Slowly raising his head, Harry looked directly at Hermione, who gasped at seeing Harry's change in eye colour, darker than when they'd changed earlier.

"He's gone," uttered Harry, opening his hand to reveal Ron's wand. "Voldemort took him."

Hermione's blood ran cold, her mind grinding to halt, surely this was just some stupid joke Ron and Harry had cooked up.

"No, that's not funny," replied Hermione, shaking her head.

"It's not," murmured Harry.

"Stop lying!" yelled Hermione, hitting Harry in the chest before engulfing Harry in a tight hug, who held her close.

"Stark, activate the homing beacon," spoke Harry, "It's time we went home."

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor_

Smirking as strode through the halls of his home, Lucius came to a halt and turned to face a blank stretch of wall, flicking his hand as he did. A shimmer ran across the wall, suddenly revealing a intricately carved oak door.

"Let the fun begin," whispered Lucius, before pushing door open wide and stepped inside.

Sweeping in, Lucius allowed the door to bang shut and took in his surroundings. Nearby, Mimsy stood on a stack of books, stirring a large cauldron, filled with a bubbling golden potion.

In front of him, in the centre of the room, Ron hung loosely from a set of shackles, stunned.

"Enervate!" whispered Lucius, watching as Ron jerked awake, his eyes darting around the room.

"You! Malfoy, Voldemort, whatever!" hissed Ron, so angry struggling against his chains he didn't even notice his usage of name he feared. "Where am I?"

"Malfoy? Voldemort? Not really sure which one these days, bit of both really. To think, you and Potter thought I possessed Lucius, no, I became him," sneered Lucius, "as for where you are, do you really think I'll tell you?"

"Bastard!" spat Ron, renewing his efforts.

"Silencio. It is ready?" demanded Lucius, turning to face Mimsy as he produced a strange silver cylinder, runes covering its surface.

"It is, Master," confirmed Mimsy, giving the potion one last stir before hopping down off her stack of books.

"Excellent," spoke Lucius, walking over the potion and pulling a bag out of his robes, opening it, allowing the sandy contents to fall into the cauldron.

Watching, Lucius grinned as the white potion rose out of the cauldron, floating over to where Ron struggled, wrapping around him. Suddenly, the potion froze, forming an icy cocoon.

" _Isa_ ," uttered Lucius, his voice taking on a ethereal tone as cast a black spell from his yew wand, striking the icy cocoon.

Tossing the cylinder into the air, Lucius grinned as it zoomed over to Ron, sinking inside the cocoon.

With a loud crack, the ice began to shatter and fall away, revealing a changed Ron below. Gone was his lanky frame, now filled out with muscles, his red hair changed to bleach blonde, verging on white.

"Mr. Weasley, welcome back to the land of the living," smirked Lucius as the last of the ice fell away, revealing Ron below it. "And I have to say, this is a surprise to see you, well, survived."

Ron groaned, slowly looking down at himself, "What have you done to me?"

"I guess you could say I enhanced you," answered Lucius, "Honestly, this isn't the first attempt I've made at bonding the staff with a host, all the others didn't survive the process, now I have its true power within my grasp."

"I would never do your bidding!" grunted Ron, tugging on his chains, dust and stone fragments starting to rain down on him.

"Who said you had a choice," spoke Lucius slowly, a black mist diving forwards out of his body, entering Ron.

Grinning, Ron raised his head to reveal glowing red eyes.

"This body will do nicely," uttered Ron, before yanking on his chains, pulling them free of the roof.

* * *

 **Attempt number two, I have to say I much prefer this version, less skipping around all over the place. Although, I do apologise for this whole mess, I don't like replacing a chapter but the other version was just that bad, sorry.**

 **Original AN:**

 **And thus ends the first arc of the story, and that was actually a real tough one to write, hence the lateness. Although, we've hit some real milestones lately, over 50k hits and 1k alerts, so all I can say is thank you. Also, shoutout to BrilliantLady who gave me some really great grammar advice which I've taken to heart, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

' **Moving On'**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Cambridgeshire / 19.03.2010_

Tony sighed, staring at the disassembled parts of the suit he'd used to escape the cave, it felt a lifetime ago but he knew it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet.

"You know you still haven't told me what happened?" questioned James Rhodes from the doorway, watching as Tony slumped into a chair, carefully minding not to bang his left arm, secured in a sling.

"It's a very long story, Rhodey" muttered Tony, leaning back against the soft cushion.

"Maybe you could start with explaining why we followed a distress beacon to find you, a missing doctor and two kids surrounded by the bodies of known terrorists," replied Rhodey, frowning. "And don't get me started on that suit you were wearing."

"When they took me, the Ten Rings that is, I was injured, bad," explained Tony, letting out a great sigh and reaching up to touch his arc reactor. "Dr. Yinsen managed to remove as much shrapnel as he could, this thing powers an electromagnet which keeps the rest from reaching my heart."

"And the kids?" questioned Rhodey.

"Harry was already there when I got there," answered Tony, "it's hard to explain, but he's a wizard, magical, whatever, it's real."

"I know," spoke Rhodey.

"What? About Harry or magic in general?" queried Tony, looking puzzled.

"I was briefed about magic when I was promoted to Colonel last year," informed Rhodey, "as for Mr. Potter, both he and Ms Granger was vetted before they were even allowed in this base with you, it came up then."

"That may be, but Harry is special, even for a wizard," stated Tony, "He can heal himself, hell I saw him come back to life yesterday."

"Did you just say, 'came back to life'?" uttered Rhodey, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, he's got phoenix tears in his blood, or something like that," explained Tony, nonchalantly.

"That's it, we've officially crossed into 'so crazy it can't be made up territory'," muttered Rhodey.

"I know, I'm still trying to get my get my head around this," replied Tony.

"What are you gonna do with that thing?" questioned Rhodey, gesturing towards the suit.

"Being there, in that cave, the shrapnel, watching Harry get tortured day in, day out, watching two kids deal with their best friend being kidnapped and most likely killed, it made me realise something," spoke Tony, conviction in his voice. "For years I sat back and watched as the world tore itself apart with _my_ weapons, it's time for that to change. And to do that I need to become something better, someone better."

Tony stood up and approached the suit, picking up the mask, " _That's_ what I'm gonna do with the suit."

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"Ron!"

Harry sat bolt upright, chest heaving as looked around him, his face morphing into one of confusion. "I need to stop waking up like this, wait, where am I?"

"A top-secret Air Force or government base, somewhere in England," spoke Yinsen from a seat beside Harry's bed. "This is the infirmary, and don't worry, Hermione's okay, she's asleep."

"Good, wait, how long have I been out?" muttered Harry.

"You fell asleep somewhere over Spain, four days ago," replied Yinsen, "they wanted to check you over, you're running three degree too hot, I'm fairly sure it's just the Phoenix tears."

Harry sighed and looked down. "I failed him, I let Voldemort take him."

"No, it wasn't you're fault," denied Yinsen.

"It was," insisted Harry, "I let it happen, I should have stopped Voldemort."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong," sighed Yinsen.

"I will when it is," snapped Harry, "you don't get it, I beat him twice and it still wasn't enough, I'm not good enough."

Yinsen closed his eyes, "I really want to punch whoever did this to you."

"Dr. Yinsen, Mr. Potter."

Looking up, Harry turned his head to the entrance of the infirmary to see two men dressed in suits, the shorter one who'd spoken wearing sunglasses.

"I'm Agent Coulson as this is Agent Hart," explained Sunglasses, "we're from S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homelan-"

"I get it, someone spent way too much time to come up with an acronym for shield," interrupted Harry.

"You have no idea how often I hear that," replied Coulson, approaching Harry and Yinsen, Hart remaining where he was. "I'd like to speak to you, Mr. Potter."

"Yinsen can stay," muttered Harry.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Yinsen, Agent Hart will take you someone who's been waiting quite a while to see," responded Coulson, gesturing for Yinsen to follow Hart, who grudging complied.

"So, what's it you want to talk about?" questioned Harry, swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

"Voldemort," answered Coulson, "last night he attacked a small no-maj village, intel says he's attacking again today."

"You're not a wizard," stated Harry, "wizards don't call him Voldemort."

"You do," spoke Coulson, handing Harry a manilla folder.

"I'm a freak," muttered Harry, under his breath. "So. what do you want from me? To experiment on me?"

"Of course not," replied Coulson, "we want your help."

"Why me? I'm just a kid who can't save his best friend," retorted Harry, flicking through the folder, reading it at a lightning pace.

"Page fourteen."

Turning to the indicated page Harry's blood ran cold, a prophecy. His entire life ruined by some stupid words on a page.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," whispered Harry, tracing the words.

"It took two years of undercover work to get that from the British Ministry," explained Coulson, "they gladly took SHIELD's help in the 70s against Voldemort, but the second we was vanquished they turned their backs on us."

"Sounds like wizards," uttered Harry, giving a hollow laugh.

"We take off in ten," spoke Coulson, "if you want to help, I'll see you in the hangar.

With that, Coulson turned and left, leaving Harry behind with the folder, still looking at the words of the prophecy in front of him.

* * *

 _Camden Market / 27.09.2009_

Peter Pettigrew moved through the crowd, keeping his head down, touching the pendant below his shirt. Turning off the busy street, Pettigrew scuttered down an alley, constantly glancing behind him.

"Immobulus!"

Pettigrew's head snapped forward in time to see a flash of blue light and feel his body freeze.

"You're a hard man to track down, you know," spoke Draco as he stepped out from behind a stack of boxes.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Draco laughed, "nevermind, I know my father gave you something to stop time catching up to you."

"You're probably wondering why I want it, aren't you?" questioned Draco, watching as Pettigrew's eyes darted around, "I know the feeling of being pulled back to your own time and it is awful."

Striding towards Pettigrew, Draco pulled the pendant out from under his shirt, "I'd say thank you, but I don't think you really want to give me this, enjoy your trip."

Tugging hard, Draco removed the pendant from around Pettigrew's neck, watching as he began to vanish.

"Today's been a good day," grinned Draco, walking away as Pettigrew faded away completely.

* * *

 _Hogwarts / 18.03.2010_

Albus sighed, "We're too late."

Minerva lowered her wand, walking around to abandoned classroom which had been turned into a strange base of operations of sorts.

"What is all this?" questioned Minerva.

"Research," answered Albus, picking up some of the scattered papers. "They were trying to figure out exactly when Harry was taken."

A sudden gust of wind whipped up the papers, prompting Albus and Minerva turn to face the source.

"Impossible," muttered Albus, watching as a plump man dropped to the stone floor out of nowhere.

"Peter Pettigrew!" gasped Minerva, watching with shock as Pettigrew remained motionless, his eyes darting around the room. "How is this possible? Could Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger gone back that far?"

"I'm afraid not, I believe this man _is_ Pettigrew, but of a time closer to our own," explained Albus, frowning. "A concerning thought indeed."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, all they found was his little finger, surely this is some hoax," argued Minerva.

"Look at his hand," spoke Albus softly, watching as Pettigrew's eyes took on a panicked look. "I think we'll find our answer there."

Minerva sighed but did as instructed, the sight of Pettigrew's hand missing a finger making her recoil. "No, not possible."

"I'm afraid so," muttered Albus, looking down sadly at Pettigrew, "We need to contact the Minister, it's perhaps time the Black case was reviewed."


	12. Chapter 12 (Please Read)

_I do not attempt to claim ownership of Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

' **Reforged'**

* * *

 _Hangar / 22.03.2010_

Walking up the ramp of the Bus, Coulson removed his sunglasses, stowing them in his jacket.

"Stark." spoke Coulson, looking to where Tony and Rhodey were securing a crate. "You won't be going anywhere with your arm like that."

"I'll manage," replied Tony, tearing off the sling.

Coulson sighed, "Not going to-"

"Episkey," muttered a voice from behind Coulson.

"Nice," grinned Tony, flexing his healed arm as Harry stepped into the Bus, returning his wand to his pocket, hospital gown swapped for jeans and a black hoodie with a brown leather jacket over the top.

"Glad to see you made, Mr. Potter," stated Coulson.

"It's Harry," replied the teen, "Besides, that file you gave me, it said Voldemort will attack Little Whinging today, other than Hogwarts, that's the only home I know."

"I understand," replied Coulson, before setting off for the cockpit. "I'm going to talk to the pilot."

"Harry, meet Rhodey," smiled Tony, "Rhodey, Harry."

"I've heard a lot about you," nodded Harry, shaking Rhodey's offered hand.

"All bad, I presume," responded Rhodey, "it's all he ever remembers."

"A present, I whipped them up while up while you were out cold," informed Tony, opening a case to show their contents to Harry.

Reaching forward, Harry took one of the two cherry red gauntlets from the case, marveling at the sleeker design. "You made these in a few days?"

"More like the last couple of hours," admitted Tony, "the better resources here, wherever that is, helped, plus one of the techies was very helpful, what was his name again? Fry?"

"Fitz," supplied Rhodey.

"Anyway, I also had time to do a few repairs and upgrades to my suit," grinned Tony, "even a coat of paint."

"Buckle up, we're taking off," called Coulson from a walkway above, the ramp closing shut.

* * *

Yinsen sighed as he followed Agent Hart down the identical corridors. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"When the Ten Rings attacked your home in New York, you weren't the only survivor," replied Hart, opening a door with his ID card and entering.

"No," muttered Yinsen, going pale.

Slowly walking into the room, Yinsen felt his chest constrict.

"Hi, Dad," smiled a girl as she slowly stood up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Antonia," whispered Yinsen, holding her close as she enveloped him in a tight hug. "How are you alive? I saw them shoot you."

"They did," replied Antonia, shrugging off the shoulder of her jacket to reveal a large scar on her shoulder. "I nearly didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," stated Yinsen, hugging Antonia again.

"It wasn't your fault," assured Antonia.

* * *

 **Here it is, the rather, unfinished, draft of Chapter 12 that I've had sat around for the last year and a bit. The main reason I have for posting it is to avoid the rules on author's notes without content to pose anyone reading a question.**

 **If I were to rewrite the story with an almost identical plot, but more fleshed out and with more direction, would you rather I started a new story entry, or updated this one.**

 **Sound off in the shape of a review if you want or vote in a poll I've set up, link on my profile.**


	13. New Story

The new version of 'Forged in Fire' is now up! Here's a tease of the new Chapter 1, an entirely new scene, one of many to come, I've added to make the story, more developed.

* * *

 _Leaky Cauldron / 31.07.2008_

Harry Potter was no ordinary thirteen year-old.

After all, how many thirteen year-olds would spend the early hours of their birthday pouring over books of spells and potions hungrily, desperately searching for answers?

Harry squinted, his eyes stinging with tiredness, as he tore through page after page, searching for the answer.

"Damn it," sighed Harry, closing '328 Uses of Phoenix Tears' carefully, he did not want to deal with the hassle of waking other patrons.

At least he didn't have to deal with the Dursleys' shit anymore.

Not since.

Harry raised a hand, flexing it, before a ball of orange flames suddenly sprung from it, hovering an inch above his palm, unaffected by the blistering heat.

Ever since that day, the day he'd gone down into that Chamber, the day he'd fought Voldemort, and won, again.

Ever since the day he should have died.

The Basilisk venom that almost killed him, and the Phoenix tears that saved him.

Harry closed his hand into a fist, extinguishing the ball of flames.

If he thought his life was crazy before, it had only got worse when he woke up the day after the Chamber incident.

Agony.

Pure agony.

Like his body was freezing and burning at the same time.

When the pain had finally subsided, Harry had found his body changed, he was stronger, faster, his stamina was vastly improved.

However, the most alarming changes were his new ability to summon flames without his wand, and that all his injuries were completely healed, barring any scars from before the Chamber incident.

After that he'd torn through the library with fervor that made Hermione proud, looking for answers.

But none had come, not even when he'd

recruited Hermione and a very reluctant Ron into helping. However, he'd managed to convince Madam Prince into letting him take a small library's worth of books home with him.

As for what had happened after he returned to the Dursley, the less said about it the better.

Despite all that Harry still hadn't found the true answer, but he had made some progress.

One of the reasons Basilisk venom was so deadly was that when Herpo the Foul had bred the first Basilisk he'd enchanted the species so that its venom perpetually remained in the victim's body, making any antidotes useless.

On the other hand Phoenix tears self-regenerated until all injuries remained, thus meaning that both the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears were still in his body, fighting for dominance.

Harry had even gone as far as to deliberately cut his palm to test if this was the case, the Phoenix tears healing the wound almost instantly. This, however, still didn't explain why his body had changed and he could summon flames at will.

At least one good effect of all the reading was all the new factoids he now knew, like the fact male basilisks could generate ice, making him glad at the one he'd faced had been female, and that Phoenix tears were the key ingredient in an addiction curing potion, and one that cured erectile dysfunction.

No wonder Dumbledore was always so cheerful.

A smashing sound suddenly echoed from outside his door.

Harry jumped out his seat, grabbing his wand and slowly creeping towards the door.

Carefully, Harry pushed it open, to be greeted by a red light, and then his world went black.


End file.
